Wedding and a Beach House
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: Drake and Josh try to get to Aunt Catherine's wedding, but they didn't plan on getting robbed, a tow truck person, the car catching fire and a lift from an unexpected person. Will they ever get to the wedding? My ending to the wedding as we didn't see one
1. Mugging

I was watching TV and the wedding episode came on and so I decided that I would write an ending to the wedding episode as we never really saw one. This story goes from where the car stops working as I decided to change some of the events like when they are robbed of their money when they ask those two guys for a lift. So please bear with the slow start to this story/chapter.

* * *

><p>So to start of with Drake gave Craig and Eric Josh's car keys and his cell phone. Then Trevor's car broke down and now the pair are stuck in the middle of no where with no where to go.<p>

Add to that the fact that Josh lost his jacket trying to fix the car and they now had a parking ticket from the highway patrol that they had to pay before they gave Trevor the car back.

They still couldn't get in to the car since Drake had locked them out of it and Drake had dropped a big rock on Josh's foot.

Now the pair only have half an hour to get to the wedding.

"I don't see how there's any way were gonna-," Josh paused as he saw headlights coming towards them, "Hey, hey headlights, headlights another car's coming." Josh said as he put a small smile on his face.

"Hey, hey, hello, stop, please slow down, can you stop please, we need help." Drake and Josh started shouting random sentences out to the car. Hoping so much that they would stop and help them.

The car stopped and two men stepped out of the car, music was hearable for a second as they opened the doors of the car before shutting them again.

"Hey." Drake spoke casually.

"Thank you so much for stopping." Josh said trying a slightly different approach than Drake was trying.

"No problem." The one in the brown leather jacket said.

"Where you guys heading?" The other one, who was wearing a black leather jacket spoke next.

"To our Aunt Catherine's wedding." Josh replied.

"But we gotta be there in less than half an hour." Drake continued to answer the question that Josh had started to answer.

"With that cake." Josh said turning around and pointing to the cake before turning back to the two men.

"Or we're in big trouble." Drake said putting some slight emphasis on the word big.

"Well did you call for help?" Said the guy in the brown leather jacket as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No we don't have cell phones." Josh said looking at Drake out of the corner of his eye.

"But is you drive us to the nearest pay phone we'll give you seventy five bucks." Drake said trying to get them to drive them there by bribing them with money.

The two guys exchanged looks to each other when Drake mentioned money in to the situation.

"Oh, oh wait, wait, wait hang on I've got an extra," Josh paused as he counted the money from his wallet, "fourty." Josh finished telling them the amount of money that he had on him.

"Alright that's almost one hundred bucks." Drake said doing the math wrong. Josh sighed. Almost every idiot knows that seventy five add fourty is more than hundred. In total they were going to be giving these guys one hundred and fifthteen bucks in total.

The two men just shot a quizzical look in Drake's direction before looking back at each other as Josh spoke again.

"Will you please drive us?" Josh said almost resulting to begging the two strangers to help them by driving them to the pay phone.

"Wait a minute, so you guys are stranded out here." Said the guy in the brown jacket.

"Flagging down strangers." The one in the black jacket said.

"And you got no cell phones." The other once spoke again.

"And it's just the two of you." The one in the black jacket said the next part of the sentence. Before the other man spoke again.

"Alone." He said.

"Right." Drake and Josh replied together at the same time with a light nod.

The two men once again looked in each other's direction smile's appearing on their faces for a moment before the one in the black jacket lunged forward at Drake grabbing his jacket around where Drake's rib cage was.

Drake brought his hands up to try and grab the other mans hands, but the man was stronger than Drake was as he twisted Drake's right arm behind Drake's back pulling him forwards away from Josh towards their silver car.

Josh just looked at them too shocked to move for a moment as he tried to work out what was happening as the other guy in the brown leather jacket grabbed the fourty bucks out of Josh's hands. Josh's grip on the money not strong enough to keep a strong hold on it to stop him taking it.

Josh was watching his brother and the two men carefully, not once removing his eyes from them as they held him a little way away from Josh who could only fear what they were going to ask for the pair to give them now. The money was all that they had apart from the car keys which were inside the car and the car that didn't start. They had a wedding cake, but Josh doubted that they would let Drake go if they were receiving a wedding cake in return.

Josh feared that if he looked away that the two men would drive away with Drake and he wasn't going to let that happen with out a fight if a fight was needed.

Although Josh highly doubted that his fighting skills were good enough to beat these guys, however he would try if it meant helping Drake out.

After all they were brothers even if they were from another mother.

"What do yo..you want me to g..give you for you to l..let him g..go?" Josh asked the two men. His voice shaking as he asked the question, his fear stronger than it had ever been before.

Suddenly Josh realised why those men had earlier asked about he and Drake being stuck here alone with no cell phone's. Because they were gonna use Drake for some thing. Whether that was the plan all along Josh didn't know, but he thought that it was likely true.

"Give us all the money you have every thing that had some value and we may let him go." The may made Josh unsure that they would let Drake go, but he had to do as they said for any chance of them letting Drake go.

"You already took my fourty bucks." Josh said not sure as to what money they were expecting him to give them.

"Yeah, but this kid said that he'd give us seventy five, so in total you two said you would give us one hundred and fifteen bucks, so hand us the money." One of the guys said in almost a threatening tone as the other one tightened his hold and Drake allowing Josh to see Drake visibly wince at the increase of pain.

"Drake where's your money?" Josh asked his brother. His voice didn't once falter as Josh always had confidence when he talked to Drake.

"Back of the car with the wedding cake." Drake replied to Josh through gritted teeth trying not to show that he was in pain. After all that wasn't part of the Drake Parker style.

Josh headed towards the back of the car and picked up Drake's wallet. Why Drake left it in the back Josh had no idea any one could have taken it.

Josh turned around and headed back towards the people who held Drake and pulled out the seventy five dollars from Drake's wallet. Josh handed the money to the guys and watched them as they counted it. Drake seemed to be watching them intently as well.

"What else do you two have on you?" The guy who wasn't holding Drake asked.

Drake looked at Josh before looking at his wallet. Drake was aware that there was more money in there, but he was planning on using that money to pay Josh back for the movie tickets Josh paid for the other day and the damage to Mrs Hayfer's house that she had insisted Josh pay her.

Drake sighed before he started to speak. "Josh take the hundred and fifty dollars out of my wallet and hand it over."

"Hundred and fifty," Josh was shocked at how much money Drake had just claimed that he had inside of that wallet. As Josh pulled the money out though he saw that Drake wasn't lying, he actually had one hundred and fifty dollars.

Josh handed the money to the guys who once again counted it when they were satisfied that they had the amount Drake had said they smiled to each other before a crack was heard and the next thing Josh knew Drake was on top of him and they were both laying on the ground.

The two boys stood up and watched the silver chair drive away with all of the money that they had on them. Drake sighed sadly and went to bring his hand up to his face, but it hurt to much. Drake let out a groan of pain that had Josh on him in seconds asking to look at his arm.

Josh tried his best to find the problem, however he couldn't see well enough due to the darkness that was settling around them so instead told Drake to keep his arm straight.

Drake did as he was told as the two boys stood leaning against the car knowing that they stood little to no chance of actually getting to this wedding.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the story so far. I changed that scene a bit, because I think the scene could have more to it especially with those two guys asking if Drake and Josh were alone with no phones and no one else to help them.<p>

Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Tow Truck Trouble

Okay well here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Drake walked around in front of the car in an almost nervous manner making sure to do as Josh had said and kept his arm straight.<p>

"How much time till the wedding starts?"

"Less than fifthteen minutes," Josh replied after looking at his watch, "There's no way we're going to make it now." Josh finished with a shake of his head.

"Well look even if we're late maybe if we get the cake to the reception on time Aunt Catherine won't be too mad." Drake suggested.

"Yeah or maybe she'll be furious and we'll never get that beach house." Josh said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The whole family wanted the beach house.

"Man it's getting cold out here." Drake said changing the subject. He was surprised that Josh wasn't cold as well. After all Josh wasn't cold at all but he had no jacket on. Drake was cold and he was wearing a jacket.

"Hold on," Josh said giving Drake a light tap on the back, "I think I saw an old blanket in the back of the car." Josh said before climbing in to the back being careful not to hit the wedding cake.

Silence came over the two as Josh looked around the back of the car while Drake pulled his jacket up around his neck as best as he could manage with one good arm.

"Hey," Josh paused and looked in Drake's direction, "Hey guess what I found."

"Fried chicken?" Drake half asked, half guessed hoping that Josh had found some thing that would actually warm him up.

"No," Josh looked at Drake for a moment before putting his hand on the handle of the red box and lifted it up so that Drake could see it, "but I did find a tool box."

"So what are we going to do with tools?" Drake asked. Josh knew Drake could be a little stupid, but when Drake was cold he was even more stupid than he normally was.

"We can use them to get us in to the car that you locked us out of."

"Okay just open the box." Drake said feeling another argument rising between them if that conversation continued down the path that it was taking.

"Any thing good?" Drake asked his brother who was bent down on the ground looking through the tool box.

"Yeah, yeah an emergency kit."

"See and you always say Trevor's an idiot," Drake said receiving a small smile from Josh and returning it with one of his own, "Alright open it up and see what's inside."

"A quarter, a can of salmon. Open. An ice tray and half a shoe," Josh said holding up each item as he said what it was, "Well so much for our emergency supplies."

"Dude a hanger." Drake said as he picked up the item.

"How's a hanger going to help us?" Josh said as Drake took the hanger apart and made it straight.

"We use it to unlock the car." Drake said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah right."

"See you just put it in over the window like this." Drake told Josh as he worked on the door with the hanger.

"I can't believe you know how to do this." Josh said surprised that Drake knew how to unlock a car with a hanger, but didn't know much of the things that they taught you in school.

"How do you think I got the squirrels in Mrs Hayfer's car."

"Ah." Josh said as he realised how Drake had done that now.

"Okay almost there."

"Come on, come on your so close," Josh mumbled as he looked over Drake's shoulder, "Just a little to the left, a little to the left."

"Okay, right I think I have it on the lock."

"Okay now what?" Josh asked as Drake thought he had the hanger in the right place to unlock the car.

"Now I just have to pull it back like this-" Drake stopped speaking as he pulled the hanger back accidently hitting Josh in the eye with the hanger and face with his fist.

"Josh." Drake shouted as he turned to his brother dropping the hanger.

"Thank you for puncturing my pupil." Josh said as he covered his left eye with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Drake said before noticing headlights he pointed ahead before speaking to his brother again, "Look, look another car's coming see."

"Uh yeah I can see it with my eye that's not bleeding." Josh replied following the direction that Drake was pointing in.

"Look let me see," Drake said as he turned his brother round to face him, "It's not bleeding. How's it feel?"

"Oh ur it feels a little like this." Josh said as he flicked Drake's eye.

"Ow," Drake said as he covered his eye with his left hand, "You thumped my eye."

"Yeah no charge." Josh said his annoyance was really pushing through in his tone now.

"Dude, dude it's a tow truck." Drake said attempting to point with his bad arm as his other hand was covering his eye.

"Finally some thing good happens." Josh replied as his annoyance disappeared being replaced instead by happiness and slight relief that they might finally get some where tonight.

The truck pulled closer to the pair as they walked towards the end of the car Josh attempting to kick the tool kit they had found earlier out of the way of the road as the two of them no longer needed the tools.

"Hey, hey, hey, hello, hey, hey, we need help please stop!" Josh shouted out as loud as he could while the two of them waved their hands in the air.

The tow truck slowed slightly as Drake started to walk towards the front of the car. Josh placed a hand on his step brothers shoulder to stop Drake from walking away any further.

"Yes, yes, yes he's gonna stop."

The tow truck stopped and the red door opened. A man stepped out of the truck and started to walk towards the pair.

"Hey there." The guy said as he jumped out of his truck and came over to stand next to Drake.

"Hi." Drake said.

"Hey." Josh replied.

"Hello." The guy said covering his eye like Drake and Josh were doing not realising what had happened before he had arrived at the scene.

"No, no, no see our eyes-" Josh stopped speaking as Drake started to talk.

"Yeah we ur," Drake paused before he and Josh removed the hands covering their eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Josh finished the sentence that they had made.

"We are just really glad to see you."

"Yeah look's like you boys could use a tow," He said with a smile, "Lucky for you I've got ten of them." He started to laugh as he tapped the toes on his right foot.

Drake and Josh stood looking at him with slightly shocked, slightly dumb founded expressions on their faces not quite getting the point to what this guy was saying to them.

"It's just a joke we tow truck drivers say." He explained.

Josh laughed fakely for a second as the pair wiped the expressions off of their faces as best as they could although that was quite hard to do as this guy was very stupid by the looks and sounds of things.

"Any way um could you tow us to the nearest garage?" Josh asked.

"Forget the garage could you tow us to the first Prespriterian Church on Shady Grove Road?" Drake asked just trying to get the them to the wedding as quickly as they could as well as trying not to let the opportunity of getting a tow slip by them.

"Yeah we're really late for a wedding." Josh explained to him.

"Oh a wedding huh," The guy paused for a second looking at the two, "So uh which one of you is gonna to be the bride and which one's the groom." He finished before bursting in to laughter again Drake sighed a looked away in Josh's direction. This was turning in to a nightmare.

"Could you please just tow us?" Josh half asked and half begged. His voice sounded desperate as he was aware that they were losing their options of what else to do.

"Sure, sure," He said as he pulled on a pair of yellow gloves, "I just need to see your car registration."

Drake and Josh sighed together as they realised that the registration was still in side of the car.

"It's probably in the glove compartment." Josh said as he pointed to the car.

"And we kind of locked the keys in the car."

"We." Josh said making a gesture to indicate that the sentence his brother had said had nothing to do with him.

"Can you just open our door." Drake said he was now getting annoyed with the guy.

"Yeah, yeah shouldn't be any problem at all," He said as he walked back towards his tow truck and picking up a metal object that Josh recognised as a jemmi. Some thing that they used to get in to cars by doing some thing to the lock. "This ought to do the trick."

The guy swung the item at the window breaking the glass of the drivers side front window on the car not realising that when Drake had asked him to open the door he meant for him to actually open the door and not break the glass on the window.

"Well we could have done that!" Drake exclaimed as the broken glass shattered every where in side of the car with a few odd shards landing on the out side or on him or Josh.

"Well why didn't ya." The guy said as he laughed before walking back to his tow truck. Drake went to follow him with anger now running through his veins.

"Okay man look we have had so much-" Drake was stopped as Josh pulled him back and to the side of the car in to the middle of the empty road knowing full well that his brother was angry and Drake had good reason, but the tow truck guy didn't know that the car wasn't theirs.

"Look we'll get the window fixed later right the important thing is that that guy will tow us to the wedding."

"Right okay." Drake replied now calmer than he had been a moment ago.

"I'll get the registration." Josh told the guy as he and Drake turned back around to face him and Josh pulled the now window less drivers car door open while Drake stood by the bonnet of the car with the very smiley tow truck driver.

"Leslie's towing company." Drake read off of the back of the tow truck.

"Yeah been in the towing business for twenty three years." He replied to Drake's question.

"So ur who's Leslie, your wife?" Drake asked.

"No Leslie's my name." He said before Drake started to burst in to light laughter enjoying the small moment of laughter. Josh however didn't like the sound of the conversation as he picked up the drivers licences and shut the car door before heading back over to stand with the two.

"Some thing funny about that?" Leslie asked Drake who was still laughing slightly as he spoke.

"Well yeah, Leslie's a girls name." Drake replied his laughter had now seized.

"Oh is that what you think!" Leslie replied anger obvious in his tone.

"What my brother meant to say was we don't think that Leslie's a girls name we think it's a guy's name dude. A man's name. A very mans name." Josh said adding gestures to try to prove his point just to keep on this guys good side.

"No it's not Leslie's totally a-" Drake was interrupted by Josh putting a hand in front of his face.

"Silence." Josh said trying to get Drake to drop the subject and shut up as Josh could already see which road this conversation was headed to go down and it was not a good road for it to head down as it would probably only bring up trouble between Drake and this Leslie guy which Josh would have to try to resolve with more of his unconvincing lies.

"Listen boy," Leslie said seriously, anger following through his voice as Drake and Josh turned to stand side ways to look at him propably, "I was named after my father. He was named after his father and they both fought in wars."

"Okay all I'm saying is I've like five Leslie's," Drake told him, "all girls." He added at the end to further prove his point that Leslie was a girls name and **not **at all a guys name.

"Okay you know I'll tell you what you can rot in a sack for all I care." He said as he started to walk away towards his truck and jump in the drivers side of the truck

"No, no, no, no, no please wait please don't leave." Josh begged as he ran after Leslie for a bit before getting down on to his knees in a begging like form.

"Rot in a sack." Leslie shouted back as he started the engine and drove off.

"You had to make fun of the man's name." Josh said his hint of annoyance back on his voice as he spoke to his brother.

"I'm sorry Josh, but I couldn't help it." Drake said to his brother as he walked from the front of the car towards the back of the car minding the glass that covered the floor before walking back up to the front of the car. Josh sighed as Drake turned around to walk back and grabbed his brother carefully, minding his injured arm, pulling him over towards him to stop Drake pacing back and forth as it was annoying. It also told Josh that Drake was worried about some thing or that there was some thing on his mind that was making him nervous.

"What's up Drake?" Josh asked his brother who was still pulling his jacket around him to keep him as warm as he possibly could be.

"It's just Trevor let us borrow his car as long as it's back exactly as it was when he lent it to us and I don't think the car looks exactly as is was when Trevor lent it to us about an hour ago." Drake replied. He could always tell Josh every thing and even if he got angry Josh usually didn't care. It was moment's like this that Drake thought about things he liked about Josh. However when Josh was insulting him, Drake thought of him like all the other people who had ever insulted in or been mean to him in the past.

"Look Drake don't worry we'll fix the window and the car some how and we'll get it back to Trevor exactly as it was when he lent it to us alright just don't worry about it. Instead just try and think of a way for us to get to Aunt Catherine's wedding." Josh said trying to get Drake not to worry to much about the car. Which is Josh was honest didn't know whether it was actually able of being repaired in the state it was in and considering the amount of miles that it had already done before he and Drake had borrowed it, but Josh tried not to let that show as Drake needed to be reassured that the car would be returned to Trevor in perfect condition. Well as perfect as that car could get.

"Your right Josh," Drake paused at looked down at the ground and Josh's shoes, "Josh how's your foot now since earlier I, well dropped a big rock on it?" Drake asked his brother. Josh was being so kind and reassuring to him at the moment he felt that he at least had to ask Josh how he was. After all Josh had asked him earlier when those guys injured his arm.

"Well it's not okay, it could be broken, but we can look at that later after we get to Aunt Catherine's wedding and return this car to Trevor. Oh and get your arm looked at."

"So we can get your foot looked at at the same time." Drake replied with a slight smile.

"Well yeah," Josh said smiling back, "You know we could always beg Aunt Catherine to give us her beach house."

"I doubt that that would work."

"You know what she should try to make work?" Josh asked.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Trevor's car."

Drake nodded after all they need some way to get there and if they could get the car to work they might just make the reception. But what they really needed was some one to give them a lift to the church.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait hope you liked this chapter.<p>

Please review and thanks for reading.

All of my others stories will be updated this week either Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest and then I'll update them again on Friday or Saturday.


	3. Fire

Here's chapter 3 of Drake and Josh's wedding adventure, this time with Trevor's car catching fire.

* * *

><p>"Well at least we can get in to the car now, so maybe we can start it." Drake said as he and Josh changed the subject back to Trevor's car.<p>

"We already tried that." Josh said to his brother thinking that they should maybe try to do some thing else first.

"Let's try it again alright. Get in the car and turn the key."

"Fine." Josh said as he headed past Drake and climbed in to the car.

"I'll look under the hood and see if I can figure out what the problem is."

"Right go," Drake started as Josh turned the key and started the car. Lot's of rattling was heard over the silence before Drake's voice pitched in, "Okay stop, stop, I think I see what the problem is come here." Drake finished as Josh opened the door and stepped out of the car on to the road and broken glass and walked round to where Drake was stood at the front of the car.

"You really think you see the problem?" Josh asked as he joined his brother.

"Yeah you see when you turned the key and it was trying to start that thing was hitting against that thing." Drake replied as he pointed to the parts of the car where the problem was.

"That thing there?"

"Yeah, yeah. You see those three wires there?" Drake asked Josh who was looking over his brothers shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I think they got pulled lose when that thing knocked against that thing."

"Oh well maybe we just reconnected those wires and pull that metal thing back." Josh suggested to Drake.

"Right," Drake said before leaning in under the bullet and started to reconnect the wires like Josh had suggested while Josh held the hood of the car up for him. Many sounds of little electrical sparks could be heard as Drake fiddled with the wires in the near dark, "There." Drake said as he finished reconnecting the wires.

"Let's give it a shot." Josh said as he and Drake ran round to the doors of the car. Josh jumped in to the passenger side and Drake climbed in to the drivers side of the old car.

"Cross your fingers."

"I'm crossing every thing that I've got." Josh replied crossing his fingers and then crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright," Drake mumbled quietly before turning the key, hearing the engine starting, "Yes, alright, whoo!" Drake shouted as the car started. Josh smiled before leaning forward, kissing the dash board of the car.

"Yes, okay, okay, okay," Josh started as he looked at his watch, "Uh we missed the wedding ceremony, but if we hurry we can probably get the cake there before it's time to cut it."

"Oh which means Aunt Catherine's beach house will be ours." Drake smiled at the thought.

"Oh yeah baby." Josh replied also liking the idea of having Aunt Catherine's beach house.

However Drake and Josh could never get every thing to go the way that they wanted it to for too long. The hood of the car was still up and underneath the hood, fire sparked.

Drake and Josh's smiles instantly faded as they heard the slight explosion from under the hood of the car. They quickly opened their doors and climbed out the old car and headed round to the front of the car, shutting the doors behind them.

The pair stood watching the fire as it travelled towards them, both of them stepping back a step each time the fire seemed to get closer to them. As they continued to step back the fire spread to the driver and passengers part of the car. After exchanging looks with each other to the two looked back to the car to see the fire spreading to the back of the car where the cake was. Sparks began to fly off of the car as the fire spread even more becoming stronger with the air that surrounded it.

Drake started stepping around the car towards the back of it, Josh slowly and unsurely following his brother to the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Well we need that cake to take to the wedding if we are going to stand any chance of getting that beach house."

"Yeah, but Drake getting that cake would be extremely dangerous," Josh replied trying to talk his brother out of picking the cake up out of the car, "You could burn your hands."

"I never said I was going to pick the cake up with my bare hands, I'll use my jacket." Drake replied as he took his jacket of wincing slightly as he took his right arm out of the jacket sleeve.

As Josh had already predicted Drake's attempt at picking the cake up failed and all Drake managed to achieve was losing his jacket to the fire as well as the cake. Now both Drake and Josh were walking away from the car heading up the road towards the church which they knew they wouldn't get to in time now.

As they walked Josh could feel his foot aching and decided to stop and rest for a moment. Drake saw his brother stop walking, so he did the same.

"Are you alright?" Drake asked genuine concern in his voice, some thing that some people never heard, but Josh was surprised that Drake was actually concerned for him and that he was actually showing it.

"Yeah my foot's a bit sore and my feet are a little tired that's all," Josh replied. He looked at Drake to see his brother shivering even more now as he now had no jacket to help keep him warm, "You cold Drake?"

"I'm beyond cold Josh, I'm frozen," Drake replied as he tried to wrap his arms around him self, each time failing due to the injury to his arm and each time he would wince before trying again. After numerous more attempts each one ending in the same way Drake spoke again, "Do you want to stop walking?"

"What do you mean by that Drake we should be trying to get to the church not stopping." Josh said trying to figure out what exactly Drake was meaning by that question.

"I mean do you want to just sit on the edge of the road for a minute to rest your foot." Drake explained realising that he had confused Josh a little by his sentence.

"Well we need to get to the wedding, so we shouldn't really stop and-"

"Look Josh," Drake started cutting his brother off, "To start with we aren't going to get to the wedding unless some one with a car comes along and says _'I'll drop you to the wedding' _which with the luck we have had tonight probably won't happen, so we may as well rest for a few minutes we won't lose any thing." Drake explained.

"Okay I see your point." Josh said as he carefully sat down on the edge of the road. Once he was sat down he took this as an opportunity to take his shoe off of his injured foot. Drake sat down next to his brother minding Josh's foot as he took his shoe off and placed it on the ground beside him.

"So Josh." Drake started his voice trembling slightly from the cold.

"Yeah Drake." Josh replied their's voice seemed so loud above the silence, but they were actually speaking so quietly.

"Do you think mum, Megan and Walter are having a good time," Drake said, however when he only got silence as a reply he went in to more detail, "You know the three of them being in the warm and not injured and not having what might possibly be the worst time of their life having to sit on the side of a road." Drake finished his anger rising back in to his tone near the end of his explanation.

"Drake calm down," Josh started, "We will sort some thing out and we'll find away to get back home alright and if we don't get the beach house then it's not really the end of the world." Josh finished never once changing his calm tone to any other type or form of tone.

"Your right Josh, it's just that I'm getting so frustrated that we are stuck out here with nothing at all to eat, drink or get a hold of any one to take us home."

"It's alright Drake."

"It's not alright Josh. Trevor lent us his car on the promise that we give it back to him and now he can't have it back, because it's on fire."

"To be honest Drake even if we had given it back to Trevor it wouldn't have been worth much or up to much for any thing. The state that it was already in when we borrowed it and then the engine breaking and the tow truck guy smashing the window. Just explain what happened to the car to Trevor, he's your friend Drake he won't mind to much."

Josh's only reply was a sigh from Drake who was now hugging his knees to his chest with his left arm wrapped around them. Josh looked around and for a moment he thought that he could see light coming towards them.

Headlights from a car were coming towards them.

Maybe their luck was changing.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon, Thursday or Friday - I will also update all of my other stories on these days as well.

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	4. Lift

Alright here's chapter 4 of the brothers wedding adventure. Sorry that this chapters a bit short as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey Drake," Josh said as he lightly tapped his brother's left shoulder, "Look there's headlights coming towards us."<p>

Drake looked up and saw the head lights that Josh was talking about, "Leave it." He replied.

"Huh?" Josh asked confused.

"Leave it. Every person who's pulled over to try and help us today has been trouble, so lets not make it three cars that we have trouble with." Drake explained, but Josh could see that Drake wanted to get out of here as quickly as he could.

"No," Josh said firmly, "We are going to get out of here and I don't care how we do it, but I am not letting this opportunity pass us." Josh finished.

Drake still looked unconvinced to start flagging down strangers again.

"It might be the only one we get for a long time." Josh said trying to push Drake in to letting him stop the car.

Drake sighed, "Okay you can stop the car."

"I knew that you would agree with me." Josh said as he carefully stood up minding his foot. As soon as he was on his feet he started shouting for the car to stop which as soon as it was close enough it did. Slowing to stop just a bit infront of the two.

Drake climbed to his feet and Josh noticed just how painful Drake's arm must be as he didn't use it to help him self up off of the ground keeping his head down.

The door to the drivers side of the car opened and a woman stepped out. Josh could almost image Drake's jaw dropping open in shock at who it was.

"Oh Josh, what are you doing out here so late at night?" The woman asked and as soon as the voice reached Drake's ear his head shot up.

"Mrs Hayfer." He said in shock.

"Drake." She said in her same tone that she usually used to say his name.

"What a coincidence that we have all ran in to each other here." Josh said trying to make some form of peace between Drake and Mrs Hayfer or this would end bad as Drake had said earlier, almost as if he knew that it was going to be Mrs Hayfer that would pull up.

"Oh shut up Josh." Drake snapped. He was really losing his patience tonight, but Josh seemed to understand that as he didn't complain about Drake telling him to shut up.

"Any way, what are you two doing out here?" Mrs Hayfer asked, Drake went to say some thing, but Josh stopped him by saying some thing first.

"Well you see Mrs Hayfer we were supposed to be going to our Aunt Catherine's wedding, but Craig and Eric accidentally took my cell phone and my set of keys to my mum's car, so we borrowed Trevor's car, but it broke down and well caught fire, so we're know walking to the wedding." Josh explained never mentioning any thing that was Drake's fault, Mrs Hayfer hated him enough already and he really didn't want to stop a fight between them now that they were so close to getting some where, since they actually knew Mrs Hayfer and she liked Josh.

"Oh that's terrible." Mrs Hayfer said speaking to Josh completely ignoring Drake who didn't mind as he knew that Josh was only trying to do what was best for them, trying to get them a lift to some where safe.

"Yeah I know, so do you mind dropping me and Drake to the first Prespriterian Church on Shady Grove Road?" Josh asked.

"You I don't mind, Drake no way."

"Hey!" Drake shouted before Josh placed a hand over his mouth to stop him saying any thing else.

"Oh come on Mrs Hayfer please, I know that you and Drake don't always get along, but please we really need your help we'll do any thing." Josh said begging.

"Sort my house out after what you two, most probably Drake, did to it when you were supposed to be looking after it." Mrs Hayfer said. Josh was about to answer when Drake bit his finger causing him to remove his hand from Drake's mouth who them spoke before him.

"It's not are fault that you have and evil dog." Drake said receiving a glare from Mrs Hayfer.

"Ignore him," Josh said, "And yes we will sort out your house, but can you please drop us." Josh was really close to getting on the floor and begging. Drake seemed to have already given up all hope as his eyes were showing that sort of feel, but as Josh looked at his brother's think body he noticed just how much he was shaking and trembling, "Please?" Josh added at the end getting very desperate now.

There was silence for a few moments before words hit Drake's ears that he wasn't expecting.

"Get in the back of the car."

"What?" Drake asked shocked.

"I said get in the back of the car." Mrs Hayfer repeated.

"So your going to drop us to the church. To our Aunt Catherine's wedding?" Josh asked.

"Yes I'll drop you there, but you have to sort out my house." Mrs Hayfer replied.

"Yeah sure we will." Josh said as he walked over to Mrs Hayfer's car and opened the back door and allowed Drake to climb in to the car first before he jumped in, Mrs Hayfer getting back in to the drivers seat of her car.

All three of them put their seats belts on although Josh had to help Drake with his seat belt as he still had his injured arm. While they were driving to the church Josh managed to put his shoe back on his injured foot. Every one was silent as they drove to the church.

Drake was unable to believe that Mrs Hayfer, one of his worst enemies, was willing to give them a lift to the church. To the wedding, so long as they sorted out her house, but they could easily do that.

The thing that matter now was that they were actually going to get to this wedding, even if they were late and were turning up with out the cake.

Maybe their luck really was changing.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	5. A New Wedding Cake

Alright well sorry for the late update, only one chapter left after this one :)

* * *

><p>The drive seemed to take forever as Josh and Mrs Hayfer spoke about some thing that Drake didn't really understand, however he had no complaint to it as they were still going to get to the wedding. When they did finally get there both of them took off their seat belts and climbed out of the car. Josh picked up the small white cake off of the seat.<p>

He had bought the cake with some money that Drake had managed to find in his wallet when they had pasted a bunch of shops when they passed the gas station. It wasn't a wedding cake, but it was better than nothing and would hopefully still be able to get them the beach house.

"Thanks for the lift Mrs Hayfer." Josh said to his teacher who gave him a happy smile.

"Your very welcome Josh," She replied before turning to Drake and spoke to him as well, "I hate you Drake."

"I know," Drake replied simply as his English teacher drove off, Josh was just quietly laughing at the interaction of such little simple words between them, "What are you laughing at?" Drake asked his brother.

Josh shook his head as he let his laughter fade before speaking to his brother, "Never mind lets just get in side the church and explain every thing to mum, dad and Megan."

With that the pair turned to head in side for the end of the wedding reception.

The time had ticked by in side of the church and the weeding had flown by. Aunt Catherine was still happy at the moment, but they were going to be cutting the cake soon. In a few minutes to be exact and Drake and Josh weren't here yet. And as soon as Aunt Catherine found out about her wedding cake not being there than she would defiantly become upset and no one wanted that to happen.

They would never get the beach house that way.

Walter walked back over to Audrey and Megan and took his seat at the long table. He had just been talking to Aunt Catherine's new husband who had asked where the cake was as it was the only thing that was missing.

"So?" Megan asked.

"The cake is the only thing that's missing." Walter replied. At hearing this Audrey, needless to say, was furious with Drake more than Josh as she knew that it was most likely his fault that the pair were late as Josh was very good at time keeping, she was sure if it was Josh on his own that the cake would be here by now.

"I can't believe those two would turn up late even after they promised us that they would be here in time, I can't believe this!" Audrey said angrily.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for why the boys are late." Walter said trying not to let his anger at the two show through.

"I'm sure there isn't this is Drake and Josh we're talking about." Megan said with a slight smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Megan's right, I am going to kill Drake when he and Josh get here." Audrey replied.

"We'll never get that beach house." Walter said quietly.

Megan smirked, "Those stupid Boobs." She mumbled quietly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as Aunt Catherine's new husband stood up with his glass to make a speech. His speech seemed to be over quickly. Too quickly. Drake and Josh still weren't there, not that Megan, Audrey or Walter had expected them to be with in the few minutes that the speech took, with the cake. A cake which was now needed.

"So now we will cut the cake." He finished every one smiled, however a minute later every one started to send confused looks to each other as they all realised that there was no cake there to cut. Aunt Catherine turned to face Audrey, Megan and Walter and was about to speak when the doors to the room burst open.

Drake and Josh ran in to the building as fast as they could, well Drake ran and Josh speed walked. They were soon at the location of the room where the reception was being held. Josh could feel his brother still shaking from the cold and could also feel it when Drake took in a deep, shaky breath.

Josh pushed the doors open as he and Drake rushed in just as people were speaking about cake.

"Have a cake." Josh said as he handed the cake to Aunt Catherine who just looked confused. Josh sent a look in his brothers direction who suddenly seemed to be looking quite uncomfortable.

Drake suddenly felt uncomfortable around every one in this room even though they were only family and friends, however he couldn't stand having their eyes on fixed on him, it made him feel so small and nervous after the events of tonight. He felt a sudden form of sickness pass over him as pain came through in his arm. He gritted his teeth in a rubbish attempt to hide his pain, but he knew that Josh could see it as he started to open his mouth to say some thing. Drake felt a shiver run through him as his body temperature dropped down again, he could feel his knees give in as he fell to them on to the floor.

To Josh it seemed to take him ages to get to his brother, but it actually only took him a few seconds. Mum was already with Drake, Megan and Walter were stood near looking at Drake carefully and almost every one else in the room was watching Drake. Every one was also watching Josh limp across the room to his brother.

"Drake are you alright?" Josh asked his shaking brother. He could see his mum looking at them with visible fear written on her face and in her eyes as she looked at Drake.

"Yeah I'm good." Drake replied, however it was obvious that he wasn't as he was speaking with his teeth slightly gritted, so that he could bear the pain that he was in.

"Josh what happened?" Audrey asked her step son.

"It's a long story." Josh replied as he fell to the floor next to Drake to tired to stand on his injured foot leaving Audrey, Walter, Megan and every one else in the room confused as to the story. Audrey was quick to shout out orders to Walter though demanding that he went and got the blankets from the car for Drake and that old walking stick that was still in the car, the one that Josh had used before when he required foot surgery, for Josh.

While Drake and Josh just sent looks at each other as every one moved around them, but they both smiled as they knew that they were safe now.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.

Sorry again for the late updates.


End file.
